01 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, thank you, brother. Welcome to another Radio 1 late-night show. Tonight's sessions from Quando Quango, their first for us, and the Frank Chickens. I'm rather excited tonight actually, as first thing in the morning I'm off for a weekend in sun-kissed Berlin. And I promise you that next week I'll be as boring about Berlin as Peter was about Australia. Right, let's roll back the rug and nail up the door and party, party, party!" *Peel says he played a gig with session band Quando Quango at Kingston Poly fairly recently. Describes them as a very good live band. *Complete show now available thanks to John Leonhard's Dad. *file b and c are from the same tape but not recorded from the tape in the same mode. Those with good ears and equipment may be able to hear a difference. If so please give some feedback as to which is the better. *46 minutes also available in clear FM mono. Sessions *Quando Quango only session, recorded 23rd November 1983. No known commercial release. *Frank Chickens #2, recorded 28th September 1983, repeat, first broadcast 05 October 1983. Tracklisting *King Kurt: King Kurt's Hound Dog (LP - Ooh Wallah Wallah) Stiff *Frank Chickens: Fujiyama Mama (Peel Session) # *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Relax (12") ZTT :(JP: "Still not in the charts I'm aggrieved to see. A wonderful record.") *Barrington Levy: Like Soldier (7") Hit Bound *Furious Apples: Belladonna (7" - Engineering/Belladonna) Sonar *Quando Quango: Love Tempo (Peel Session) # *Go-Betweens: Man O'Sand To Girl O'Sea (7") Rough Trade *Charlie Chaplin: Credel (12" with Barrington Levy - True Love) Jam Can *Frank Chickens: Monster (Peel Session) # *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy (LP - All Wrapped Up) Ardeck *Einstürzende Neubauten: Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. (LP - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T.) Some Bizarre # *Pablo Moses: Reggae Warrior (LP - In The Future) Mercury *Quando Quango: Triangle (Peel Session) # *Elvis Presley: Blue Suede Shoes (7") RCA *Cabaret Voltaire: Dream Ticket (7") Virgin CVS 2 # *Frank Chickens: Shellfish Bamboo (Peel Session) # *Omega Tribe: Duty Calls (album - No Love Lost) Corpus Christi Christ It's 5 *Lionel Hampton: Beulah's Boogie (LP - Leapin' With Lionel) Affinity *Alien Sex Fiend: Wild Women (album - Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain ) Anagram GRAM 10 *Frank Chickens: Live Theatre (Peel Session) # *Ex Post Facto: Dancing Child (7") Probe Plus PP 7 # *Playgroup: Night Shift (LP - Epic Sound Battles - Chapter Two) Cherry Red *Caution / Maxi Priest: Strolling On (12 EP" - Throw My Corn) Level Vibes! *Quando Quango: Go Exciting (Peel Session) *Microdisney: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki *10,000 Maniacs: My Mother The War (LP - Secrets Of The I Ching) Mark Recordings *Frank Chickens: Night Of Akasaka (Peel Session) # *Cocteau Twins: From The Flagstones (EP - Sunburst And Snowblind) 4AD *Tracks marked # also available on File a File ;Name *a) 1983-12-01 Peel Show.mp3 *b) Peel 1983-12-01 (p).mp3 *c) Peel 1983-12-01v2 (p).mp3 ;Length *a) 46:15 *b) 2:00:00 *c) 1:59:59 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *with thanks to ... Weatherman22 *a) Created from tapes SB186 and SB184 ;Available * a) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?izzemjy3mn5 * b) mooo Server * c) mooo server * Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Mixtape